I Love You, Agusdara
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Sasori maen robot- robotan? Deidara ganti nama? Pein ngompol? Pein pensiun dan mau keluar dari Akatsuki?Satu lagi humor jayus dan romance nggak jelas dari saiia! SasoDei, sedikit PeinKonan!Rated T cuma karena ada sedikit bokep..cuma sedikit.. COMPLETE!


I Love You, Agus-dara..

Disclaimer: jelas2 naruto and segala hal yng berhubungan dengannya itu bukan punya saiia. Tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto. Terus ada lagu yang saiia cantumin di sini itu punya koes plus, ada lagu yang numpang lewat judulnya doang yaitu lagunya project pop, lagu nasional Indonesia yang tentunya penciptanya bukan saiia, sama lagu d'massive.

Pairing: DeidaraxSasori, sedikit PeinxKonan

Author: serasoshiny alias sera

Rating: T (uhh, cuma karena sedikit bokep, kok.. tapi nggak banyak- banyak, kok..)

Warning: super OOC (namanya juga humor), shounen-ai, agak –ehm ehm – bokep dikit, bahasa Indonesia yang TIDAK baik dan benar, humor jayus, romance nggak jelas, cerita ancur gila- gilaan

A/N: di sini saiia buat Sasori sebagai manusia ya, bukan sebagai hito kugutsu. Umur mereka semua (se-Akatsuki) jadi 15 tahun aja ya eheheheh. Terus markas mereka dibuat di bawah tanahnya desa Konoha aja ya! Canggih gitu loh..

Saiia membuat fic ini buat semua aja yang ada di dunia, baik dunia kita ini maupun dunia laen- laennya, terutama buat yang lagi sedih.. Jangan sedih, OK? Saiia berharap fic humor ini bisa cukup lucu untuk bikin kalian tertawa dan ceria lagi… Hha hah haa..

Ups, sori pembukaannya kebanyakant..

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Di suatu tempat..

Di dunia You-Know-What (dunia mereka namanya apa sih?)… Weleh tiru- tiru Harry Potter…

Di markas akatsuki…

Di sebuah kamar …

Yang ternyata punyanya Sasori dan Deidara..

Sasori dan Deidara sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing2 sambil duduk dengan punggung yang berhadapan. Kalo Sasori sedang ngutak-utik upil.. eh salah ngutak-utik boneka kayunya, ada yang bentuk kalajengking nggak jelas yaitu hiruko – which means dia sekarang lagi di wujud aslinya, ada yang kayak orangtuanya, ada yang bentuk bebek (ala jaman dulu itu lho, yang pake tali), ada yang bentuk orang, dll yang semuanya dilengkapi dengan senjata- senjata yang mengerikan. Ada juga boneka yang lebih modern, yaitu teddy bear yang biasa dipeluknya sewaktu tidur, ada yang bentuk gurita, ada yang bentuk buah berwarna merah tutul-tutul yaitu stroberi, ada juga yang bentuk ikan hiu kayak temennya itu, ada yang bentuk kucing, macan, anjing, bahkan robot- robotan yang seharusnya nggak tergolong boneka, selain itu ada juga boneka Barbie, yah banyak lah kalo disebutin satu-persatu bakalan habis lebih dari 10 halaman mungkin.. Silakan coba ngetikin koleksi bonekanya Sasori di kalo penasaran berapa jumlah halaman yang bakal muncul.. Sementara itu Deidara sedang memainkan tanah liat dan membentuknya jadi macam-macam bentuk, malah sama dia dibuat jadi miniature. Ada yang menggambarkan suasana pantai dengan anggota akatsuki lengkap di sana, ada suasana pagi hari di sekolah, suasana di hutan, ekosistem lautan, suasana pedesaan yang lengkap dengan sungai, sawah, pepohonan, rumah- rumahan, gubuk di tengah sawah, dan orang- orangan sawah yang nggak tau kenapa bentuknya mirip sama Sasori.

"Woi, Deidara," panggil Sasori sambil mbrangkang mendekati miniature pedesaan yang ada di depan Deidara.

"Paan, hm?" jawabnya.

"Kok.. Orang- orangan sawahnya mukanya mirip aku? Kamu.. Ngefans sama aku?"

Deidara pun langsung muntah- muntah selama 24 jam nonstop yang mbikin Sasori mikir dengan begonya, 'ni anak pasti beneran ngefans sama aku, saking-sakingnya, dia sampe rela muntah- muntah 24 jam nonstop, hiks hiks' sambil nangis terharu. Tapi Deidara sich muntahnya boongan, kalo beneran pasti dia gak bakal kuat selama 24 jam gitu.

Esoknya, setelah Deidara terbebas dari sindrom muntah akut, Deidara pun njawab dengan enteng, "Habisnya, Danna kan serem, pasti ampuh buat ngusir burung, hm!" terus Deidara dapet hadiah seru dari Sasori yaitu..

"Enak aja kamu!! Rasain nih, serangan peluru!!" Sasori mengambil robot- robotannya dan menekan tombol on, dan robot- robotan yang tingginya kira- kira 50 cm (doang) itu pun langsung jalan- jalan muter- muter keliling ruangan sambil ngeluarin suara 'fire! Fire!!' dan diikuti dengan sound effect pistol. "Rasain tuh!! Fire!! Fire!! Stop degan!! Stop degan!!" yak Sasori pun malah ngikutin suara robot-robotannya itu dengan muka yang polos, mana kata- katanya salah lagi, yang harusnya 'stop the gun!!' malah jadi 'stop degan!'. Maklum lah orang awam yang nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris.

"Degan apaan sih, emang aku mbok- mbok di warung sebelah yang jualan es degan? Perasaan di sebelah juga nggak ada warung!" Deidara pun berdiri, bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari Sasori dan robot itu yang ternyata bisa ngeluarin peluru beneran. Tapi robot- robotan itu malah lari kearah yang lain, dan bukan mengejar Deidara.

"Lho, lho, kok lari kesitu!! Woi tunggu!! Woi targetmu itu si Deidara!! Woi fire fire - eh kok aku masih niruin suaranya robot sih – tunggu oooii!!" Sasori berteriak- teriak sambil ngejar robot- robotannya yang muter- muter ruangan.

"Hahahahahah!!!" Deidara pun ketawa ngakak sampai ngeluarin air mata bahagia, sambil diperhatikannya Danna-nya yang bener- bener kekanakan itu, dilihat dari sifatnya maupun wajahnya. Tanpa disadari, muka Deidara memerah, karena imutnya Sasori. Tiba- tiba Sasori yang sudah berhasil menghentikan robot- robotannya itu menoleh ke arah Deidara sebelum Deidara sempat mengganti warna wajahnya.

"Hm? Kamu napa, sih?" Sasori yang keringetan bertanya pada Deidara. Muka Deidara semakin memerah karena di depannya sudah 'tersedia' (emang makanan?) pemandangan indah yaitu Sasori yang keringetan, dengan kaos tank- topnya dan celana pendek selutut, jadi keliatan kayak habis main basket, aduh kerennya… Author sampe nosebleeding nich…

"Ng, nggak papa, kok.." Deidara hanya bisa menjawab dengan pelan. Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali ke posisi semula yaitu duduk dengan punggung berhadapan. Tapi kali ini agaknya jarak antar punggung mereka sedikit lebih dekat, setiap Sasori meluruskan punggungnya (mereka duduk sila, kalo duduk sila kan agak mbungkuk tuh) dan mengeluarkan suara deritan vertebrae-nya, punggungnya langsung menyentuh punggung Deidara dengan lembut, membuat muka Deidara memerah.

Setelah kira- kira 3 jam mereka terjebak dalam keheningan, Sasori yang mulai bosan dengan boneka- bonekanya pun membuat ulah. Dia meluruskan punggungnya sampai bersandar di punggung Deidara dan menumpukan semua berat badannya pada punggung Deidara (sampe sampe Deidara mbungkuk), sambil tangannya naik keatas (masa naik kebawah sich.. nggak mungkin banget dech) dan dia pura- pura nguap panjang lebar, "Huaaaahhhmmm…"

"Eh jatuh iya jatuh jatuh jatuh," Deidara pun latah dan berkata, "Danna apaan sih, nih liat miniature tanah liat buatanku jadi ancur deh!"

"Apaan sih, aku nggak nyentuh itu sama sekali lho ya!" Sasori berkata sok bego sambil punggungnya tetap di Deidara.

"Ya tapi kan punggungmu itu lho, ngganggu banget, terus indra di kulitku menghantarkan impuls ke tulang belakang, terus lanjut ke organ tubuh, jadi gerak refleks, terus aku kan jadi kaget dan tanganku reflek njatuhin miniaturnya, terus miniaturnya jadi jatuh ke tanah karena adanya gaya gravitasi, terus BRUAKKKK… jatuh dan pecah berkeping- keping, eh salah kalo pecah sound effectnya PRANNGGGG, terus –"

"Halah, bu guru kalo mau ngajar jangan di sini, tapi di sekolah," kata Sasori ke partnernya.

"Siapa yang lagi nga – APA?! Kamu bilang bu tadi??" Deidara menoleh kearah danna-nya dengan death glare.

"Iya, lha kamu kan emang cewek to, apa jangan- jangan kamu banci?" Sasori berkata dengan entengnya.

"ENAK AJA!! AKU COWO TAU!! DANNA SUTRES!!"

"Oalah Agus, Agus.." Sasori duduk dengan posisi semula, menyilangkan lengan kirinya di dada dan menempatkan tangan kanannya di dagu sambil sok mikir dan dia malah meniru iklan tv favoritnya. Dasar Sasori, iklan aja di-favorit-in!

"Namaku bukan agus, hm, tapi Deidara!"

"Kalo geto mulai sekarang namamu jadi Agus-dara aja"

"Gundulmu! Emang aku burung dara apa?" Mendengar jawaban Deidara, Sasori bukannya balas mengejek atau minta mangap tapi dia malah nyanyi karaokean. "Dara manisku… Kau selalu di dalam impianku.. Dara manisku.. Kau menjadi pujaanku selalu.. Bila ku pergi, ku ingin denganmu.. Dara manisku, ku cinta padamu.."

DUAARR… Rasanya Deidara hampir meledak sakingnya dia blushing gila- gilaan, untungnya dia belum meledak, kalo meledak dan ngerusakin markas Akatsuki, dia bisa dikejar- kejar Kakuzu, habisnya dana buat bangun markas Akatsuki kan masih ngutang sama Kakuzu. 1 menit telah terlewati dengan keadaan Deidara blushing gila- gilaan bersama teman- teman, sambil dengan khidmat mendengarkan suara keren Sasori…

Dan seseorang yang dari tadi ngintip mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Zetsu pun nyeletuk iseng, "Cie cie ciee… nyanyiin buat pacarnya ni ie…."

"He? Siapa? Apa Itachi sudah jadian sama Kisame?" Sasori bertanya dengan innocent.

"Bukan! Tapi kamu! Dari tadi nyanyi 'Deidara manisku.. Kau menjadi pujaanku selalu..'" Zetsu niruin Sasori. Cuma bedanya suara Zetsu sumbang binti fals, kalo Sasori kan keren bin imut bin cool dan bin- bin yang lainnya.

"ENAK AJA!" Sasori dan Deidara berteriak dengan muka merah bersamaan. Lalu mereka pun sadar, lalu saling pandang.. Mata maroon Sasori melihat dalam ke mata biru Deidara.. Merahnya muka mereka, dan hangatnya pandangan mereka seolah yang menceritakan segalanya, hingga tanpa kata pun mereka sudah bisa tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya –

"Ehem ehem! Sori ngganggu, tapi saya sebenarnya ke sini untuk memberi tahu bahwa Pein mau mengadakan pertemuan!!" Zetsu yang tadinya hitam-putih mukanya berubah jadi hitam-merah karena terbawa suasana pun akhirnya bisa berteriak juga, menyadarkan mereka bertiga dari pengaruh bius.

"Eh, I, iya, Zetsu.." ujar Deidara pelan, lalu mengikuti Zetsu berjalan ke luar ruangan dan diikuti pula oleh Sasori. Tampaknya segunung miniature tanah liat Deidara dan segudang mainan Sasori telah menjadi saksi bisu adanya something yang mulai bersemi di antara Sasori dan Deidara.

"Woi author, terus aku nggak dianggep sebagai saksi gitu?! Kejamnya!!" Zetsu berteriak kepada Author yang ternyata lupa mencantumkan nama Zetsu di daftar saksi kasus pembunuhan.. eh salah, saksi kasus adanya something.

"Oiya ya, sori dech, habis kamu kehadirannya sulit disadari, sih!!" jawab Author. "Yaudah, kamu nganterin Sasori sama Deidara dulu ajah!"

Lalu Zetsu pun ngambek, tapi perintah Author tetep diturutin juga. Secara ya Author kan cewek tercantik yang di-fans-in sama si Zetsu, halah narsis.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Di pertemuan penting yang tadi dikatakan Zetsu…

"Apa!!?? Pein mau pensiun jadi ketua dan meninggalkan Akatsuki???" semua anggota Akatsuki ber-koor ria kecuali Pein. Koor Akatsuki memang selalu jadi pujaan di hati masyarakat karena suara mereka yang fals. Entah mengapa orang- orang menyukai suara mereka yang padahal fals. Mungkin karena suaranya bervariasi, dari suara 1 sampai 10. Tapi karena minus Pein jadi hari ini cuma suara 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

"Iya… Habis gimana lagi.. Aku kan sibuk, syuting film di sana sini, rekaman lagu, acara jumpa fans, belum lagi ngelanjutin kuliah, blablablablablablabla" Pein pun memulai pidatonya.

"Huuu…" Semua anggota akasuki kecuali Pein ber-koor ria lagi.

"Kuliah? Playgroup aja nggak lulus!" ejek Kisame.

"Film apaan? Paling juga acara discovery channel," kata Hidan.

"Iya, acara yang isinya hewan- hewan tu lho. Dia pasti kebagian peran jadi monyetnya," tambah Kakuzu dengan sadisnya. Saking sadisnya, Pein sampai hampir nangis.

"Apaa??? Aku jadi monyet???" jerit Pein.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, kalian ini…" belum sempat Konan menyelesaikan kata- katanya, Pein sudah mengeluarkan suara tangisannya yang memekakkan telinga dengan frekuensi 1 juta hertz. Telinga anggota Akatsuki pada lebih gila dari kelelawar jadi pada bisa denger suara berfrekuensi setinggi itu. Tapi kelemahannya ya mereka jadi rada- rada budeg kalo diajak omong pake suara berfrekuensi biasa... Untungnya semua anggota Akatsuki juga bis amengeluarkan suara berfrekuensi tinggi.

"Huaaaaa.. Huaaaa… Masa – hiks hiks – aku dianggep monyet… Uwaa… A, aku kan.. Hiks Hiks… Lebih ganteng dari itu… Uwaaaa.." Pein meratap seperti anak kecil. Sindrom kekanakan akutnya kumat!!!

Para anggota Akasuki kecuali pemimpin pun langsung membentuk segel- segel dengan seluruh anggota badannya, mulai dari kaki, tangan, kepala semuanya goyang. Mirip banget sama goyangannya project pop di lagu goyang duyu. Dan ekspresi mereka pun mirip kayak Dedi Corbuzier, flat sambil goyang- goyang gitu dech. Untung aja Author lagi baek hati jadi nggak ngerekam mereka terus nyebarin videonya di Youtube. Mereka kecuali Pein berteriak keras, "SUMPEL KUPING NO JUTSU!!!" dan di kedua telinga mereka langsung terpasang gabus penutup kuping yang sering dipake sama Zetsu buat jadi bumbu dapur sewaktu dia masak buat makan sehari- hari anggota Akatsuki. Pantes aja masakan Zetsu rasanya ancur, lha wong bumbunya aja pake kotoran kuping anggota Akatsuki! Udah tau ancur kok anggota Akatsuki malah suka ya? Nggak tau lah, susah cari inspirasi! Baca Koran Sonoha… (Suara Konoha).

"Pe, Pein jangan nangis dong, kalo nangis nanti jadi nggak cakep lho!! Pein kan lebih cakep dari Daniel Radcliffe, Skandar Keynes, Tom Felton, dan lain- lain..!!" Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya untuk menghentikan tangisan Pein: PUJIAN PALSU NO JUTSU!!!

"I, iya Pein, nanti tak beliin balon kotak promosinya presiden yang banyak lho!!" Nggak mau kalah, Itachi pun ikut- ikutan mengeluarkan jurusnya: JANJI MANIS NO JUTSU!!

"….Nggak mau…" Pein berkata pelan.

"Ha?? Biasanya juga mau, kok hari ini nggak mau ya?" Kisame mewakili semuanya mengutarakan kebingungan dan keheranannya.

"Iya, ya. Apa jangan- jangan dia bosen ya? Kamarnya aja penuh balon kotak gitu!! Sampe dia harus tidur di kamar mandi gara- gara kamarnya sesek!" kata Sasori mengiyakan.

"Oalah agus agus, pantes aja kamar mandinya pesing, si Pein kalo tidur kan ngompol 1000 liter setiap harinya!!" keluh Deidara. Tapi sebenarnya keluhannya itu nggak tepat karena sebenarnya, penghasilan utama Akatsuki itu ya dari ompolnya Pein. Anggota Akatsuki setiap pagi memasukkan ompol Pein ke dalam botol- botol plastik yang kemudian diberi label "Pein's Orange Juice" dan dititipkan ke sekolah- sekolah atau kantin perusahaan dan dijual kepada khalayak ramai. Dan (anehnya) lumayan banyak yang mau membeli, karena katanya rasa jeruknya benar- benar terasa. Apa jangan- jangan Pein itu siluman pohon jeruk, yaaa??

"Geblek.. Kamar mandi mah dimana- mana juga pasti pesing! Eh, ngemeng- ngemeng itu kan kata- kataku!" ujar Sasori ke Deidara.

"Apanya, hm?" Deidara mulai flush dikit.. 'Eww imutnya!' pikir Sasori.

"Oalah agus agus nya dong! Ya masa' kamar mandinya?" jawab Sasori dengan kocaknya. Kalau menurut pembaca nggak kocak, ya seenggaknya Deidara nganggep kocak lah. Deidara pun tertawa kecil karena geli. Anggota Akatsuki lain yang ngliat Deidara sama Sasori langsung teriak- teriak kayak penggembala kehilangan kucing liar gembalaannya. Salah siapa, kucing liar kok di gembalain! Ya pasti kaburnya, lah! Namanya juga hewan liar!

"WOI, RA, SOR!!" Teriak Kakuzu.

" ..INI BUKAN.." lanjut Konan.

" ..WAKTUNYA BUAT.." lanjut Orochimaru.

".. SO SWEET- SO SWEET- AN, KITA HARUS.." lanjut Itachi.

".. CEPET NEMUIN.." lanjut Zetsu.

"..CARA UNTUK.." lanjut Hidan.

".. NGEHENTIIN TANGISAN MAUT PEIN!!" lanjut Kisame. Anggota Akatsuki pun saling sambung menyambung menjadi satu.. Itulah Akatsuki.. Eh itu mah salah satu lagu nasional Indonesia.

"Iya iya.." Deidara pun hanya bisa menjawab dengan pelan.

"Sar, sor, sar, sor.. Emang aku angsa, nyosor- nyosor!!" Sasori ngamuk- ngamuk.

"Udah udah, kembali ke.. Pein!!" Orochimaru menirukan gaya bicara Thukul Piranha (biar gak promosi) yang jadi favoritnya Orochimaru karena kemonyongannya. Orochimaru bahkan sampe bela- belain ngutang ke Kakuzu buat beli obat pe-monyong super, produknya Thukul Piranha yang harganya 1 miliar yen supaya bisa jadi se-monyong Thukul Piranha!! Gilaaa… "Jadi, kok kamu nggak mau kenapa, Pein?"

"..Aku nggak mau balon, udah bosen.. Beliin majalah yang banyak cewek seksinya aja.." Pein berkata demikian.

"Ya Ampyun! Dewa Jashin!! Sadarlah nak!! Dewa Jashin membenci orang bokep! Taubatlah nak!!" Hidan pun langsung menyebut nama dewanya dan mendakwahi Pein.

"Kayak- kayak kamu nggak bokep! Semua cowok pasti pernah bokep kan, ora ketang sithik (bhs Jawa: walaupun sedikit)!!" Konan langsung menyemprot spesies baru bernama _Hidanus jashinmaniacus_ di depannya itu dengan hujan liurnya. Ihh, cewek kok kalo ngomong muncrat sieh.

"Kamu sendiri, kalo malem- malem suka baca komik hentai diem- diem!!" Itachi menambahkan bumbu ke dalam kejuaraan silat lidah antar anggota Akatsuki antara Hidan dan Konan! Wuah, suasana pun menjadi semakin memanas, bung!!

"Kamu juga! Aku emang baca itu tapi kan aku ngambilnya dari kamarmu!" kata Konan.

"Itu aku ngambilnya di kamar Hidan!" teriak Itachi.

"Itu aku minjem di Persewaan Buku Konoha! Berarti persewaan bukunya yang bokep!!" Hidan membela dirinya. Weleh, kalo mau bohong pake alasan yang lebih mutu dikit bisa gak sih? Dasar otak sel, saking kecilnya! Emang sel punya otak?

"Iya! Penjaganya pasti si Konan!" Itachi menuduh Konan. Nih anak mau aja percaya sama alasan Hidan! Otaknya pasti lebih kecil dari Hidan!

"Enak aja! Aku kan kerjanya di Persewaan Buku Khusus Hentai dan Bokep!" teriak Konan. Nah lho, jangan- jangan anak ini malah nggak punya otak, masa dokumen negara sangat rahasia dibocorin!

"Nah berarti kamu juga bokep!!!" Itachi dan Hidan pun ber-koor ria. Kakuzu nyuri kesempatan untuk ngerekam paduan suara mereka terus dijualnya ke orang- orang. Dalam 1/80 kedipan mata pun ia sudah kembali lagi dengan menenteng satu kantong uang. Eitsss… Berhubung adanya pencegahan global warming, kantongnya pun pake tas pasar ala ibu- ibu. Hihihi, jadi kayak ibu- ibu kerudungan habis belanja!!

Mereka bertiga pun saling menuduh. Sementara itu Sasori dan Deidara malah kabur diam- diam ke God-Knows-Where, lalu kembali lagi membawa dua buah kipas sate. Mereka pun berjongkok di belakang Konan, Hidan dan Itachi lalu mengipas- ngipasi mereka.

"Woi, emang kami sate apa dikipas-kipasin!!" teriak Konan yang menyadari adanya dua aves (yang satu burung, si Agus-dara alias Deidara, yang satunya angsa tukang nyosor, Sasori) yang mengipasi mereka.

"Biar suasananya nggak memanas lagi," kata Deidara.

"Ambil AC aja sekalian!" Hidan berteriak saking sebelnya sama anak yang otak udang ini.

"CUKUUUUPPPP!!!" Pein sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki pun menghentikan pertengkaran itu. Nangisnya udah berhenti, dan sindrom kekanakan akutnya sudah hilang ga tau kemana. Kalo penasaran ya cari aja ke markas mereka, ato ke seluruh penjuru Konoha, ato di dalam kulkas masing- masing pembaca, ato di kolong tempat tidur masing- masing pembaca, tapi kalo yang tidurnya di atas pohon ya berarti harus nggali tanahnya (emang pembacanya ada yang monyet toh?).

Sreeetttt… 9 pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Pein..

"Ketua! Sindromnya udah nggak kambuh lagi?" Tanya Zetsu.

"Sindrom apaan!" Pein membentak.

"Zetsu, kalo sindromnya udah nggak kambuh kan memang Pein jadi lupa sama apa yang udah dia lakuin sewaktu kumat.." Orochimaru menginformasikan.

Zetsu pun mulai berpromosi ria sambil menghadap ke kamera yang dibawa sama author. Ini kan drama Akatsuki, live geto loh, jadi author bawa kamera buat nyuting mereka. Zetsu membaca tulisan di papan promosi yang ditentengnya. "Layanan informasi Akatsuki dengan Orochimaru sebagai pusat informasinya, telp 01201412, website (tentunya ini address fiksi, lho, ya)! Informasi lengkap mengenai Akatsuki, mulai dari tata cara pendaftaran menjadi anggota Akatsuki, info- info mengenai anggota akatsuki yaitu profil mereka, sejarah berdirinya Akatsuki, gossip- gossip hangat seputar Akatsuki, segala hal yang berbau hentai dan bokep yang dibuatin Konan, Pein, Hidan dan Itachi, jadwal jumpa fans dan show, pemesanan show Akatsuki choir dan Akatsuki band, pemesanan kaset, vcd, dvd, download mp3 gratis, mp4 gratis, sampai pemesanan pembunuh bayaran dari Akatsuki, semua ada!" bagian gratisnya dicoret sama Kakuzu tuh. Ngomong- ngomong, Zetsu ngomongnya panjang lebar, ya? Padahal di papan tulisannya ukurannya 48. Pembaca coba bayangin deh panjangnya papan yang ditenteng Zetsu! Hha hah ha..

Gak mau ketinggalan, Kakuzu juga ikut- ikutan promosi sambil masang senyum lebar 30 m dan panjang 40 m jadi luas bibir Kakuzu adalah 1200 meter persegi. "Pembunuh bayaran kami sangat bervariasi, lho! Tersedia bermacam- macam rasa, seperti rasa stroberi, anggur, apel, jeruk, jeruk ala pein, rasa sirip ikan hiu, rasa angsa nyosor, rasa burung dara goreng, dan rasa lain-lainnya!!" Oi, oi, emangnya makanan ato minuman, ada rasanya segala?

"Woi! Enak aja mau motong siripku! Kucincang pake samehada baru tau rasa!" Kisame pun memberikan penawaran khusus buat Kakuzu. Jarang- jarang lho Kisame nawarin jasa pencincangan dengan gratis. Kayaknya dia mulai ketularan Kakuzu, jadi gila uang walopun gak separah Kakuzu.

"Yak, satu rasa baru, sirip hiu yang dicincang pake samehada!" Kakuzu malah berkata dengan sok goblok padahal emang goblok beneran.

"Maksudku bukan siripnya yang dicincang, tapi kamunya!!!!"'

"Oh, satu lagi rasa baru, rasa bendahara Akatsuki cincang!" teriaknya. "Eh, a, apaaa katamuuuu??!!!" Oalah Kakuzu baru nyadar. Dasar dodol, dari Garut.

Sekarang giliran Sasori yang ngamuk. "Angsa nyosor apanya! Dasar mata duitan! Aku bukan angsa tau!"

"Siapa juga yang bilang kamu angsa, weeek!!!" Kakuzu me-meletkan lidahnya yang panjangnya ngalahin Orochimaru, yaitu 89 m. Kurang satu meter lagi jadi 90 m, deh. Eh, bisa jadi red carpet kalo mau nyambut orang penting, lho!! "Berarti kamu ngerasa dirimu sendiri sebagai angsa dong!"

"Cih.." Sasori hanya memilih untuk diam tanpa kata, kau seolah jenuh padaku.. eh itu lagu ya?

"Kakuzu kamu ni apaan sih! Enak aja mau nggoreng aku, hm! Lagian aku bukan burung dara tau! Burungmu itu nanti tak bakar pake bomku, lho!!" Deidara berteriak secara reflek.

"Kenapa nggak punyamu sendiri! Oiya, kamu kan cewek manis jadi nggak punya burung, ya," Kakuzu membalas dengan santai dan ngenes! Tapi tunggu dulu, berdasarkan kata- kata Kakuzu, kalo cewek manis nggak punya burung, berarti cewek yang nggak manis punya burung dong? Author cewek, nggak manis tapi cantik, tapi Author nggak punya tuh...

"ENAK AJA!!! Kamu tuh, asu, tai, blablablablablabla," Deidara membanting- banting tanah liat yang inginnya sih dia gunakan untuk membunuh Kakuzu, sambil mengumpat dengan fasihnya, yang nggak bisa terdengar oleh telinga author yang anti kata- kata kotor (maca ciiih??).

Tanpa memedulikan Deidara yang meraung- raung – padahal burung dara, oh ya berarti mencicit- cicit dumtz – Kakuzu melanjutkan promosinya. "Yak, selain itu untuk pembunuh bayaran kami, kami juga menyediakan bermacam- macam pilihan warna casing lho!!" Yee.. Emangnya hape, ada casingnya segala? Pake banyak warna lagi?

"Benar! Tersedia warna pink, ungu, hitam, kuning, merah, krem, biru, hijau, dan laen laen! Ada juga warna hitam dengan corak awan- awan merah, lalu warna putih dengan tutul- tutul merah, ada loreng- loreng ala macan, hitam putih ala Zetsu.. eh salah ala zebra, dan laen laen lhoooo…" Orochimaru pun ikut- ikutan promosi.

"Segera pesan di nomor di bawah ini…" mereka bertiga berteriak dengan suara satu, dua, dan tiga (kayak trionya Alvin and the chipmunks, dech, tapi suara mereka alto yang fals, ga kayak Alvin!) dan menunjuk ke papan di bawah mereka yang ada nomornya Orochimaru yang tadi udah dikatakan oleh Pein, "… atau di website…" mereka menunjuk ke papan lagi tapi kali ini tulisannya website mereka yang tadi dikatakan juga oleh Pein, "..diskon 3 koma 142857142857142857142857 % bagi 22 per 7 pemesan pertama!!!"

Lalu Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Konan, Itachi, Pein, dan Kisame pun sweatdropped ngeliat tiga orang yang pada edan itu…

"Ya sudah, rapat dibubarkan!!" Pein pun mengakhiri rapat mereka pada hari yang cerah itu.

"Eeeeeh, berarti Pein beneran mau pensiun dan keluar dari Akatsuki, nihh??" Tanya Itachi.

"Nggak usah khawatir, nggak jadi kok! Kalo dipikir- pikir mungkin aku bisa kangen sama kelakuan kalian yang lucu- lucu itu kalo aku pensiun terus keluar dari Akatsuki!" Pein menjawab sambil berjalan mendekati pintu keluar lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan sukses.

"Yah, kok nggak jadi, nggak seru nih! Kita harus diketuain sama orang kayak gini? Males deh!!" Orochimaru mengeluh panjang lebar sambil keluar ruangan, berjalan di belakang pemimpinnya diikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Hueeekkkk, siapa juga yang mau dikangenin sama kamu?" Konan berkata mengejek.

"Huuu, padahal kalo aku lagi pergi misi yang kebetulan nggak sama kamu, kamu ngangenin aku terus kan?" Pein berkata dengan pedenya, sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher Konan.

Konan pun blushed dan berkata, "Pein, banyak anak- anak lain kok kamu mbocorin rahasia kita sich?" anak- anak Akatsuki lain pun pada ber 'cie cie' ria, seolah melupakan dua orang yang masih ketinggalan di ruangan itu, yaitu duo aves. Deidara sedang sibuk memungut kembali tanah liatnya yang tadi dibantingnya.

"Oi," kata Sasori sambil menepuk bahu Deidara, dan kemudian mendapat jawaban berupa 'Hm?' dari orang yang ditanyainya. "Tapi, kata- kata Kakuzu tadi bener, kok!"

"Apanya?" koneksi Deidara terputus nih, nggak nyambung- nyambung! Nggak ngerti- ngerti juga!

"Kamu… Emang manis, kok! Aku.. suka," sambil blushing, Sasori berkata di antara senyumnya yang juga manis. Mata biru Deidara melebar dan pipinya mulai dihiasi oleh warna pink, sebagai efek meningkatnya suhu di sekitar wajah Deidara.

"Kamu bisa aja!!" Deidara tertawa kecil dan melempari Sasori dengan tanah liatnya. "Tapi.. Aku juga.. Su, suka, kok.."

"Apanya?"

"Kalo bukan ka –ehm – kamu, ya siapa lagi?"

"Oalah Agus, agus.."

"Hahahahaha…" mereka berdua pun tertawa.

THE END

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Hhe heh he..

Aneh ya? nggak jelas ya? ya maap, saiia orang baru di sinie.. ini fic ke 2 saiia di Naruto btw.

Berikutnya, sebagai uji kompetensi (ceileh sok guru banget dech, sendirinya aja masih belum pengalaman), silakan jawab pertanyaaan di bawah ini dengan jujur!

1. Gimana pendapat anda? Tolong uraikan dengan lengkap!

2. Lucu gak?

3. So sweet gak?

4. Bagus gak?

5. Ada kekurangan (pasti ada)? Kalo ada, apa?

Dijawab di review ya..!! Tengkyu bangettttttt, luph you all….


End file.
